Oh, The X Came Back
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: A Fun Fluffy poem. Trying to be different! To analyze the the comings and going of Stars Hollow! LL RDJ (RR)Spoiler Alert in CHAPTER 2! AVOID Chapter 2 if you must!
1. Oh, The X Came Back

**Oh The X Came Back: The Special Edition Insert OOOs & AHHHs **  
**by gilmoregirl1979  
**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Hi! this is your friendly Disclaimer: I own nothing! (except a collection**  
**of dragonfly purses that I would lend to the show, provided I could be in**  
**the cast.) I just borrow from the POWERS THAT BE at THE WB, I play with the**  
**puppets, and then I put them back neatly in their original boxes.**  
**Summary: okay, trying to be different!!! Fun Fluffy poem. To analyze the**  
**the comings and going of Stars Hollow! You are intrigued please proceed.**  
**L/L (R/R) If you need a laugh, THIS**** is the cure for a bad day!!!!**** Just think of the cat came back melody and it will read fine. It is a little long, but remember people, 4 years of comings and goings!!!!!  
A/N:****After some much need sleep, and adding Dean and Jess to the mix, and encouraging words from some friends and reviews...I have decided I am very proud of this piece in all it's fluffy glory!!!! Every time I read it I bust up, this is the cure for a bad day!!!!**  
**BETA: I had no beta to stop me from publishing this...BUT A SPECIAL Thanks to Kris Wright, who believed in this concept!! Thanks for looking it over and your encouragment!!!  
Shout outs:  
****Shouhei for being the first reviewer, I'm glad you enjoyed and I hope you got my email with the sites....PS you're the reason I published the _SPECIAL EDITION_****  
To I'm not strange you are**,** thanks for the review I do love to leave my audience with that "Oh?" feeling, glad you liked it!!!  
To LuvzAFunEthing , who i'm not sure if you read this yet... we;'ll have to work on that....**

**R/R: tell me how Stupid this is, or how Brilliant it is!!! you know you wanna!!!!!**

* * *

OH The X Came Back  
  
OH Chris came back  
He couldn't stay away  
He was sitting on a motorcycle  
the very next day  
Oh Chris came back  
He didn't want to roam  
Lorelai turned him down  
Now he's gone...  
  
OH Rachel came back  
She couldn't stay away  
She missed Luke so  
She took a plane that day  
To her surprise  
Another woman he loved  
Don't wait to tell her  
You big, Lug!!  
  
OH Dean came back  
He couldn't stay away  
Rory said she loved him  
It was all she had to say  
Oh Dean came back  
Kiss with all you got  
You're tall and handsome  
I love you, you idiot!  
  
OH Max came back  
He couldn't stay away  
He was dating Lorelai  
The very next day  
Oh Max came back  
Awkwardly proposed  
They got engaged  
Then she bolts....  
  
OH Chris came back  
He couldn't stay away  
To present Rory to society  
On her "Coming Out" day  
Oh Chris came back  
But, he had to go  
Got a 9-5 Job  
And Sherry at home.  
  
OH Jess came back  
To stay with Luke today  
Caused lots of problems  
For Townies anyway  
He's so James Dean  
He's so aloof  
No one really likes him  
But Rory thinks he's cute  
  
OH Chris came back  
He couldn't stay away  
Its not right with Sherry  
He had to say  
The timing was right  
For both of them  
But, Sherry is pregnant  
and he's gone again!!!  
  
OH Jess came back  
He couldn't stay away  
He was kissing Rory  
On Sookie's wedding day  
Oh Jess came back  
Is Dean gonna know?  
The very next day  
Rory's in Washington  
  
OH Nicole came back  
To Luke's today  
Had to sign some papers  
To make Doose's day  
Luke asked her out  
Would it be a sin?  
What does it matter?  
Lorelai will never see him  
  
OH, Max came back  
He couldn't stay away  
Saw Rory's speech  
Paris' freak out day  
Oh Max came back  
Let me get my coat  
He kissed Lorelai  
Then HE bolts...  
  
OH Max came back  
He couldn't stay away  
Academic Advisor  
For the PTA  
CA was great  
"I got over us,  
We can't start again,  
or I'll spotaneously combust!"  
  
Oh Luke came back  
from a cruise today  
I have some news  
Not sure what to say  
Nicole & I got married  
We might divorce  
Damn Stupid Lawyers  
Think I want a Porche  
  
OH Jason came back  
He couldn't stay away  
Remember summer camp  
And how we use to play  
In business with your Dad  
Man, you're Fun  
Let's get together  
And not tell anyone  
  
OH Nicole came back  
She couldn't stay away  
Hey Luke, we're married,  
Let's try it anyway  
If it don't work out  
Not harm, no foul  
We'll just divorce  
Like we could have now  
  
OH Jess came back  
For his car this day  
He avoids Rory Gilmore  
But meets her anyway  
His courage found  
What do you have to say?!?  
My loves abound  
and Now I run away  
  
Oh Lorelai came back  
From Hartford today  
She bailed Luke out  
"Why? You don't have to say  
Luke calm down  
We need the facts  
Pretty soon  
That car will be fighting back"

Oh Luke came back  
From jail today  
He had bad a feeling  
About Nicole this day  
"HE's still up there  
With my wife and socks  
It's been over 4 hours  
They should call a DAMN DOC!"

OH Jason came back,  
He should've stayed away  
Relationship exposed  
In the very worst way  
Mom and Dad  
I know I should have told  
Richard wants revenge  
Up the river Jason's sold  
  
OH Jason came back  
He couldn't stay away  
Sues HER Dad  
Someone had to pay  
Jason bad move  
You think that's ok  
Families stick together  
It's over, I say.  
  
OH the **_CAT_ **came back  
Why won't it go away  
**_You're a spinster, Lorelai_**  
He seemed to say  
The cat came back  
Oh great, he brought a friend  
I'm a **_young, desirable woman_**  
I'll prove it in the end!!

OH Luke moved back  
They divorced anyway  
Thanks to the Sockman  
Back to serving Java everyday  
Luke can see HER face  
He loves her so  
How to tell her  
Hey a wedding,... we should go...  
  
OH Dean Came Back  
To rescue Rory today  
Saved her from Diaper Boy  
And they didn't have to pay  
Not so strange  
Rekindled Friends  
What does Lindsay Know?  
How will this story end?  
  
OH We came back  
From Liz's wedding day  
Luke can Waltz  
I have to Say  
There was a moment  
Was this a Date?  
Why is this awkward?  
Are we starting **_Too Late_**?  
  
OH Jess came back  
To Rory's dorm today  
He read a love book  
We just have to Runaway  
In disbeleif, she turns him down  
Jess storms off  
and Rory heads back to town  
  
OH Jason came back  
He **_WOULDN'T_ **go away  
He's a Crazy Stalker Man  
with a revisionist way  
Why doesn't he get  
Lorelai's moved on  
Have to call a mob boss  
To get him gone  
  
OH Dean came back  
He couldn't keep away  
He still loves Rory  
To this day  
Dean you're married!  
Are you thinking at all?  
Cheating with Rory  
Who will take the fall?

OH Luke came back  
He never _**REALLY** _went away  
I have a feeling  
Forever he will stay  
I think we're dating  
Can this be true  
To many brand new feelings  
With a kiss, I love you!

**OMG, I know, I know, Tell me what you think good, bad,  
stupid, did I spilt your sides? tell me, let me know?  
How much do you hate me for getting that song stuck in your head, I'm evil !!  
Tell me which are your favs: Mine are the one about THE CAT, and the last one about Jason!!!! hehehe I shared your turn!!!!  
**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
  
Push the button Insert Rant Here **


	2. THE SPOILER EDITION

**WARNING: Spoiler alert!!! I posted my poem and wanted to add this verse in light of rumors and spoilers… don't read if you like surprises(aka if you want to save yourself for september)**

**A/N: Just Venting about the AWFUL NEWS!!!!!!in a very juvenile way**

**

* * *

**

**The X Came Back: The Spoiler Edition!!!**

OH Chris came back  
I wish he'd _**DIE **_away  
He'll ruin everything  
For Luke & Lorelai today  
They'll fight over _HIM_   
How does this bode  
I hope it's only  
For the **_7 episodes_**

OH Rory Came back  
From Europe today  
A month with Gran'  
She survived the fray  
Back in the Hollow  
How many people know?  
Do I even love him?  
Back to Yale I will go!

OH Luke **_Come BACK  
_**I sent Chris Away  
It's you I love  
Forever and a day  
Luke come back  
Never to Roam  
In my heart   
Is your home sweet home

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Needless to say I'm a JJ, I abhor any forces that try to keep LL apart!!!! Especially Chris and Jason. Both are arrogant and cocky, and think the ooze charm when really it's just regular icky slim.(good job on the actors parts!!!!)**

******I Do not want the actors David Sutcliffe / **Chris Eigeman to pass on, 

**I DO however wish CHISTOPHER HAYDEN and JASON STILES would be abducted by aleins, taken to the far reaches of the universe never to be heard from again! (Due to the effectstravel through time and space, With the possiblity of some alien torture for the TRIP!)!!!!**

**And throughout my reviews and fics jason is known as Crazy Stalker Man (when Pro-Active Man is scorned by love, he becomes CRAZY STALKER MAN, unable to take NO for an answer!)**

** Insert Crazy Stalker man theme song   
Insert RESTRAINING ORDER and Tracking Braclet so we know where the NUT JOB is at all times! **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Push the button Insert Rant Here **


End file.
